1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sterilization process and particularly to a method for isolating a chamber in which an antiseptic atmosphere is created from the ambient atmosphere in order to prevent the escape of toxic sterilizing agents from such chamber and to prevent the ingress of microorganisms to such chamber. More specifically, the present invention is directed to apparatus for establishing a barrier about a conveyor which transports articles to be sterilized so that such articles may be conveyed from the ambient atmosphere into a chamber where such articles are subjected to the action of a toxic sterilizing agent, the apparatus also isolating the sterilizing chamber from a filling chamber immediately downstream thereof so that the sterilizing agent does not flow into the filling chamber. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well-suited for use in the sterilization of open-topped containers. Such containers are, for example, commonly employed in the packaging and subsequent retail sale of dairy products. The containers in question must be treated, i.e., sterilized, so as to be substantially free of live microorganisms at the time of filling. A particularly efficient means for the sterilization of such containers is the wet aseptic process wherein an agent, for example a peroxide, is employed. Such sterilizing agents are toxic and thus the release thereof to the ambient atmosphere must be prevented.
It is common, in the packaging of products which require a sterilized container, for the sterilized containers to be filled immediately subsequent to the sterilization thereof. Accordingly, it would be desireable to employ a continuous conveyor wherein the containers which are to be sterilized and subsequently filled are transported from the ambient atmosphere through the sterilizing atmosphere and then immediately to a filling station. In view of the toxicity of the sterilizing agent, it is necessary to take steps to prevent the flow of sterilizing agent from the sterilizing chamber to the downstream filling station.
There has been a long-standing desire in the art to improve the efficiency of packaging systems wherein the containers are transported from the ambient atmosphere through a sterilizing chamber and thence to a filling station in substantially continuous fashion. Particularly, improvements have long been needed in the methods and apparatus for preventing escape of the toxic sterilizing agents either to the ambient atmosphere or to the filling station while simultaneously preventing the in-flow of the ambient atmosphere to the sterilizing chamber or to the vicinity of the filling station.